One issue with wireless local-area networks (WLANs) is throughput and delay time. The resources of the wireless medium are limited, and users of the wireless medium continue to demand better performance from the WLAN. Thus one technical problem with WLANs is improving the throughput and/or the delay time of the WLAN.